


Jongin's Tent

by seeingKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, They fucked, its funny, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingKai/pseuds/seeingKai
Summary: The one thing Jongin hates the most?Having to sleep outdoors.The upside?He had someone to sleep with.





	Jongin's Tent

EXO sat on the living room’s floor to play a game of UNO. The cameras and lights around them are making the space a little hot. Its already the second week of filming of their new variety show and so far, they’re making a lot of memories. This show is going to be different than any other. The director even brought fans to be special guests for a week.

 

“Is it just us? Where are my eris?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon. 

“They’re probably already sleeping in their room. I haven’t seen them after dinner.”

“Okay, focus! Focus!” Chanyeol loudly said after he finished distributing the cards. He placed a card down before Jongdae tried to peek on his cards. Yellow, 4.

The game continued as they each avoided their cards from getting seen. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are whispering conspirantly as they choose a target. They’re choosing between Jongdae and Jongin.

“UNO!!!” Nini yelled excitedly followed by a high pitched laugh. He waved his card excitedly, not caring anymore if the other members would see it. A blue reverse card is his last one.

The members looked at each other, each reading the other’s mind. Kyungsoo smirked and placed a Plus 2 card.

Baekhyun played a Plus 2.

Junmyeon and Sehun followed suit. Everyone turned to Jongdae who's clutching his hands to his heart with a face of defeat.

“Ah, why me!” Jongdae fake whined. Jongin yelled a happy “YES!!!” but even before he could raise his hands up, the older placed a plus 4.

The boys erupted in laughter as Jongin freezes in his seat. There is only Chanyeol and Minseok before him, and he could feel that they both got a Plus card.

Chanyeol managed to play his Plus 4 card while laughing on the floor and Minseok petted his head when he also placed a Plus 4. The boys yelled and laughed as Jongin tried to protest.

THIS ISN’T FAIR!!! The Rules are not like that! THIS IS WRONG DIRECTOR!” Nini shouted through the unhumane noises that Baekhyun and Jongdae are making. He stomps his feet and pouts because he knows that no one can resist his pouts.  
“CUT! Thank you for your hard work guys!” The director clapped a slate and thanked everyone. After everyone calmed down, EXO were asked to sit in the sofa.  
The director says “As we know, Jongin lost the game.” Which was cut off by the boys yelling and cheering again. “His punishment is….”  
“Eating durian!” “Drinking coffee!!” “Sleeping together with me!!!” “Doing an acrostic poem” “act cutely for the rest of the show!” “that’s not a punishment.”  
“Jongin, which punishment would you like?” the director asks.  
“I’m fine with anything, as long as they don’t make me sleep outside.” Jongin responded a little too quickly.  
“SLEEPING OUTSIDE!!!! SLEEPING OUTSIDE!!!” The boys yelled in unison.  
“Nooooo!!” he whined.  
“Okay, Jongin, you will be sleeping outside.” The director finalized.  
“… but its cold” he pouts, the members cheer happily and bids him a good luck. Minseok whipped out a mosquito repellant out of his pockets.  
They went to their assigned rooms while Jongin makes up reasons to come with them.  
“I need to change and do my night time skin care routine!”  
“Just skip it for today, Jongin” Chanyeol laughed  
“Suho said I could come out later.”  
“I said after you change to warmer clothes”  
“Jongin, you need to come outside now.” The director instructed. He quickly put on a pullover after another. The members walk him to the door while waving at him good bye like he’s going to another country.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “We prepared a tent for you. You just have to spend a night there.” The director informed.  
“Okay…” Nini said and started to walk to his tent. It’s dark outside and chilly. The rain is mild but the wind is not strong so he should be fine.  
“What am I gonna do about my screen time, mr camera man?” he asked in a pout. The camera man seems flustered.  
“You have to sleep here too, right?” he asked when they reached the tent. The camera man said no and asked him to make a good bye message. He wrapped it up and said good bye to his camera man who looks really tired.  
He looked around the tent. It’s pretty spacious for one person. The pad is heated and there is a string light hanging around the top of the tent. Strangely though, he sees no camera but he shrugs it off.  
“Maybe the real punishment is that I have no screen time.” he sighed and laid down. He’s scrolling on his phone when he felt the entrance of his tent shake. He opened his flashlight to the entrance just as it opened.  
It was Lila. His fan. He remembered her almost crying when he hugged her during their first meeting. #FanService  
“oh, hi, Lila” Jongin greeted, sitting up. He turned off the flashlight and motioned her to come in.  
“Hi.” She stepped inside, the rain is starting to pour again. She settled on the far side of the tent.  
“so…You got punished too?” Jongin spoke. He observed her cheeks flushing pink. He’s seen this look so many times.  
“yes, I lost at scrabble…” she answered. Her head turned to her side as she hugged her knees close.  
“I lost too, at UNO.” Jongin chuckled before launching into the story of how the boys plotted against him. She seemed to feel more at ease now, laughing at Jongin’s gesture and story.  
Jongin yawned at the end of his story telling. He’s feeling a little sleepy because its cold.  
“Should we sleep? It’s already midnight.” Lila asked cautiously.  
“Yeah, yeah, we should.” Jongin lifted the covers and waited for his fan to go under. But she’s glued to her spot with no plan of moving.  
“Lila, get in here and sleep.”  
“Oh, it’s fine, I’m not really sleepy yet… I’m reading something in my phone. I’ll just stay here so you can sleep comfortably”  
“I think I wouldn’t be able to sleep properly if someone is over my head so…”  
“Oh…”  
Lila crawled under the covers and took a deep breath. this is a dream come true. THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! Her heart is swimming with emotions she can’t even name right now. All that’s running in her mind is “KIM JONGIN IS SLEEPING NEXT TO ME.”  
Jongin turned to his side, facing her, and whispered a “goodnight”.  
“g-good night too. Sleep well.” She managed to say.  
She turned to the side, back facing Jongin. Because no matter how she feels towards her idol, she thinks its creepy to watch someone sleep.  
Even in the chilly weather, she can’t sleep. She turned so many times while trying to fall asleep but nothing works. Usually, she listens to ASMR sounds because it helps but she can’t just play it when Jongin is sleeping. she gave up and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the tent. The string lights around it gives just enough illumination. There is a black square-ish box in the top and a few cords. There was twine rope intertwining with the lights that adorns the tent. The production team must have made an effort. While counting the number of mini bulbs in the string light, she felt a movement beside her.  
“can’t sleep?” Jongin’s bedroom voice sounds sexy. She blocks the thought before Jongin reads it on her face. She turned to face him and nodded.  
“what do you do when you can’t sleep?” she asked him. She knew that he’s having difficulty to fall asleep too, as he said in one of their interviews. She wanted to ask the things that he thinks of when he can’t fall asleep but that feels so personal.  
“nothing… I just stay awake. You?” he said while closing his eyes. She watched his adam’s apple move when he swallowed and she swears she’s never seen anything hotter than a Jongin swallowing while sleepy.  
“I… listen to ASMR. Do you want to listen to it? It’s really effective, I swear.” She stopped herself from rambling.  
He smiled lazily. “okay.”  
The sound of firewood crackling was the last thing she remembers before drifting to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three A.M.  
No ASMR. No rain, but there is someone molded perfectly in Jongin’s body. He remembered that they were sleeping in the tent. He has absolutely no idea how they end up cuddling but it’s cold and they only have one cover so…  
Lila moved. She’s a heavy sleeper but also a very wriggly one. Her buttocks are pressing down on Jongin’s dick. He tried to pull away. Afterall, it would be rude and weird if he let her do that while she’s asleep. If she’s awake, maybe they could…  
Before Jongin was able to shoo the thought away, he felt a tug on his arm.  
“it’s cold” Lila whispered. She turned around to face Jongin with a small sleepy smile. Her hand made its way around Jongin’s waist. She rubbed her thumb on his back and let out a satisfied hum.  
“stop doing that!” Jongin whisper-shouted. He’s panicking because they shouldn’t be doing this but it feels nice to cuddle with someone aside from his member and it’s been so long since he slept with someone –  
“Make me.” Lila challenged. She looked Jongin directly in the eye with a smirk on her face.  
Jongin gave up. Fuck Junmyeon’s nagging, fuck being an idol, fuck his fan.  
He kissed Lila, letting his desire take over him. His hands traveled all over her body, caressing and feeling every inch of her body. He cupped her breast on his hand and gave it a light, careful squish.  
“cute. It just fits in my hand”  
“funny” Lila sarcastically said before reaching down on Jongin’s sweatpants. She was going to say it feels cute, but it’s not. It’s hot. Really hot. “can I suck your dick, Jongin?”  
Jongin spread his legs and laid flat on his back. Lila rushed to settle in between his legs. It’s one of her life long dreams to hug and be in between Jongin’s long legs. She doesn’t even want to move anymore.  
“it’s more comfortable when we’re in this position.” Jongin felt the blood from his sides flow again. He’s lowkey getting numb from all the cuddling. Not that he didn’t enjoy it.  
“Really?” Lila rested her head on Jongin’s thigh. “Hmm, you’re right. It really is.” She hugged his leg to prove her point, showing no signs of continuing what they were doing.  
“NO. Not ‘really’. Move” Jongin shaked Lila off his leg. A grunted while sitting up again. Jongin didn’t catch the “big baby” she muttered.  
She began to take off Jongin’s sweatpants. She’s doing a great job at covering up the fact that she’s nervous to the core. Somewhere on her mind she remembered that Jongin once said in an interview that he doesn’t wear anything when sleeping.  
Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw his boxers.  
“I thought you don’t wear underwear when you sleep?” Jongin sensed a lot of disappointment in her voice.  
“mhm. In the bedroom. Naked” he smirked.  
Lila palmed Jongin’s forming bulge. Impressive. The SFY fan cams really do the dick a justice. She put more pressure which Jongin seemed to like. She felt her throat go dry. Jongin looks so hot like this. Eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted, legs spread for her, but still exuding a commanding aura that will punish if she doesn’t do what he wants.  
Lila pulled Jongin’s pullover just above his nipples. His pecs look firmer than they do on camera. Its not a secret that his body is perfectly ripped and tanned but seeing it so close like this… she’s so close to fainting. She let her hand wander to his pecs, down his abs, and down his dick again. she’s about to reach for Jongin’s biceps when the boy suddenly spoke.  
"Are you just going to stare at me or are you gonna suck my dick?" Jongin interfered her train of thought as he wiggled his ass.  
“oh, right.” She awkwardly chuckled and removed his boxers. She could never been ready for Jongin’s dick. All of her thirst tweet wanting to suck THE dick is now coming true. She managed to say an inaudible “wow”.  
She wrapped her hand around the base of Jongin’s cock and pumped it slowly. She’s nervous out of her wits but this experience is once in a life time. She’s determined to do a great fucking job. Her hand pumped faster and Jongin groaned. His eyes are shut with his head against the pillow. He guided her hand to pump faster and play with his balls.  
“doing great babe” Jongin said softly. Lila just winked and lowered her head to suck his dick. He let out a soft moan when his fan gave the tip a few kittenish licks. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked.  
“Do you like it Jongin?”  
He didn’t have to answer. His leaking pre-cum smeared across her lips as she gave him a final suck. She removed her pajamas and folded them neatly aside.  
“why did you fold them?” he held back a laugh.  
“I don’t want them dirty okay?! And how am I gonna explain it tomorrow if it got your spunk on it, huh?” Lila answered defensively.  
“alright just please hurry”  
“impatient much?” she said but hovered above him anyway.  
She felt the tip at the entrance of her vagina. They locked eyes as she began lowering herself down on him. Every inch filling her up perfectly.  
“fuck. That feels so good.” Lila moaned.  
She began to move slowly. Jongin’s hand holding tightly on her thighs. His ragged breath pushed her to pump faster and deeper. She glanced at him to see a sweating, flushed Jongin moaning sweetly. She felt a sense of accomplishment at the sight. She grinded faster, bringing him closer to the edge. He bit his lip tight to hush his moans. His grips became tighter, sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth.  
“I’m close” he said softly. He shifted and felt closer to finishing.  
A few more minutes and both of them came. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. She felt his hand caressing her back softly before he gently rolled her off to the side.  
“That was amazing.” He said, offering a high five.  
Lila laughed and high fived him before getting dressed. He watched her before getting his own clothes.  
“Ew, I’m messy.” He complained. His cum is all over his stomach and thighs. He tried to wipe it with his hand but it only smeared some more.  
“That’s why I folded my clothes neatly.” Lila laughed as he tried to get his cum out of his hand. His attempts only made it messier. The girl hysterically laughed as Jongin whined about her not doing him cleanly.  
“your dick, your problem” she said as she sat up to avoid his hands. He’s coming at her to wipe his hands on her top because “I also don’t know how to explain tomorrow morning!!!”. He caught her in the corner and scooped her closer as he started to wipe his hands on her stomach. Lila couldn’t do anything but wipe her laugh-tears. She’s in between Jongin’s legs again, but this time they’re kind of cuddling instead of having sex.  
He finished wiping his cum off of him and proceeded to wear his pullover. He gave the other one to her after taking off her top.  
“this will be easier to explain. We’ll just say you got cold.” Jongin said unconvingcingly. He pulled her into a hug and put the cover over them. He leaned towards her head again and hummed contentedly.  
“…Right. The production staff is never gonna know even when they probably watched us through that.” Lila pointed to the small camera blinking a red light on the top of the tent. She looked up to Jongin worriedly.  
“Fuck. I totally didn’t know. I didn’t see it when I came here.” He face palmed.  
“Let’s just ask them to delete it?” the fan suggested, but even her isn’t sure if its gonna get deleted easily.  
“Don’t worry. I got this.” He winked and pulled his phone from the underside of his pillow. He shot Junmyeon a text and relaxed on his back, pulling Lila to snuggle closer. He’s gonna owe the leader big time, plus an earful of nagging.  
“What if they don’t delete and leaks it instead? Its gonna affect your career negatively Jongin.” she sat up, distress in her voice. “the people are gonna say I’m a slut and that I’m such an easy girl. Sleeping with anyone who wants to sleep with her. You’re gonna get bashers and—” her monologue is cut off when Jongin sat up and cups her face.  
“hey, I know you’re not that kind of girl. You slept with me because you like me, right? Me being your bias and all.” he whispered softly. “and they’re going to delete it. We’re going to delete it. The memory card of this camera is still here. We can just take it with us tomorrow, alright? Don’t worry” he smiled softly, thumb rubbing her cheeks in a soothing manner.  
Lila stared at him, stunned. It’s like she’s seeing him through the screen again but this time, a hundred times closer, and realer. His beauty is so much more appreciated up close.  
“You’re so good at this. Where’s my sweet and pure Jongin?” she chuckled, her hand reaching up to his.  
He just smirked and laid back, tapping his chest to invite her. She relaxed in his arms. Tomorrow’s just gonna have to worry for itself, then.  
A comfortable silence enveloped them.  
Jongin suddenly sneezed.  
“I think we both need a shower.” Lila’s voice is muffled on Jongin’s arm.  
They laughed and cuddled again before the sun rose. They're definitely going to sleep in Jongin’s bed next time.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS WORK!!! I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE SO PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENT BOX BELOW!!! THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
